


A Not So Boring Day

by orphan_account



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xephos is forced to enter Lalnable's cell alone, the bored cannibal decides to mess around with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Boring Day

It was a beautiful afternoon in YogLabs, outside the birds were singing and the sun shone high in the sky. Or so I would imagine, being imprisoned in a glass box an unknown amount of miles below the surface doesn't exactly get you a great view of the outside world. The only way for me to know if it was morning or evening were the meals. Each morning, or morning as I have been made to believe, a scientist would bring me breakfast. They had to get rid of those excess bodies somehow, and I would enjoy a 5 star meal made from the finest chef in YogLabs aka some ass-fuck at a stove.  
From time to time, Xephos would walk by, usually before a meal. I always try getting his attention by calling him names, such as idiot, twat, fuck-head, etc. Usually those never worked, so I decided to try other methods. I got much more of a reaction out of these new names than swearing at him. He occasionally blushed, pausing for a second to call me an idiot and actually notice my existence, but only for the smallest moment. Then my day would continue, doing nothing until the next meal then sleep. My days would be like this. Boring and routine. But interactions with Xephos are what made those boring days more interesting...Seeing his silly reactions to my remarks, how his cheeks flushed and the way he would get flustered and begin to stutter, insulting me in defense. Quiet, adorable, and entertaining.

One meal, instead of the usual dick-nosed scientist, Xephos himself actually came in. I stared dumbfounded as the door sealed behind him.  
"Don't ask" he muttered sternly, striding past me and avoiding eye contact best he could.   
"And let's say I do ask, what answer would I get?" Xephos just ignored me, setting the plate down and beginning to walk out. Oh no, first of all I did not get an answer, and second, this could be one of the only days that I'll have anything even remotely entertaining to do. Grabbing his hand I pulled him back, finally looking him directly in the eyes. Xephos' face was full of shock, and I smirked.  
"Where's my answer spaceman?" His expression turned quickly from shock to annoyance, with just a hint of fear.  
"Let go of me you lunatic" he said trying to tug away  
"Maybe I should just eat you right now" He stared at me with that guarded and annoyed expression still sprawled across his face.   
"The scientist's decided it was their day off, all of them....fucking stupid" he muttered the last part to himself.   
"Oh? So we're alone?" Well, time to have a little fun then... I pushed him against the glass wall, smirking and leaning closer until our noses were just brushing. His face turned a dark shade of blue and his eyes widened to my actions, though he made no move to stop me.  
“Lalnable, off!” He shouted in a commanding tone, although his voice was very clearly wavering, so that lessened the effect he was going for.  
“And who's going to make me? We're alone, remember?” I whispered, licking my lips as I noticed his glowing gaze glued to them. Xephos mirrored this motion, dragging his blue eyes up to meet my gray ones.  
“Come on Xephy, give me some.” I teased, grasping his waist and pulling him that much closer. Something sparked in Xephos, his eyes nearly fire bright as he gave in to what was happening. His hands reached down to cup my face and I was pulled up into a deep kiss. I grinned, biting down on his bottom lip and trailing my hands around to his front. Xephos gripped the back of my neck, slipping his tongue into my eager mouth as I unzipped his trousers. They fell down around his ankles and I pushed his boxers down with them, fingers curling around what I found there. I couldn't really see what I had grabbed with a face full of Xephos, but I could certainly feel it. Cool, slimy, and wriggling. It was certainly not human, but then again neither was the man himself. I broke from the kiss, allowing us both some air as he looked down to hastily undo the buttons on my jeans. I only caught a glimpse of the thing between his legs, and it looked very much like a tentacle. That was only for a few seconds, then he was back on me. He was to worked up at this point to care what happened, and just the thought made me overjoyed.

My goal had been reached. The esteemed CEO of YogLabs was now moaning in my grip, pulling at my hair and rutting against me. I gasped as my dick was slathered in whatever covered his squirming genitalia. All I could do was grab onto his shoulders while my cock was surrounded by this new and indescribable sensation. He had gained control, and it really annoyed me. This was my plan, and I was supposed to be the one in command... but fuck it felt so good! He felt so good, and tasted so good and was just so damn good. My hips thrusted involuntarily into his and I forced my face forward to pepper his collarbone with little nips. His head fell back and he cried a name into the interior of my cell.  
“Lalna!”  
“Guess again.” I hissed angrily into his ear, the smallest bit of regret sparking in my heart. I bit down hard on the side of his neck, leaving deep red gashes and feeling muscles shift under my teeth. I am not Lalna! That seemed to break him free from his lust induced trance and he pushed me off him. I whined at the lost of contact, pressing forward to try and get back on him. He threw me to the ground. I fell backward with a gasp but caught myself before I fell straight on my tailbone.  
“That's right. You aren't Lalna.” It was barely a whisper, but I caught it anyway. He quickly pulled up his trousers, his whatever it was still wiggling through the fabric. Just the thought of it wrapping around my erection again caused a wave of arousal to crash downwards. I spread my legs apart and began jerking myself off, looking Xephos straight in the eye and moaning his name loudly. He bit his lip and gave my crotch a longing glance, but managed to tear his unusually bright eyes away. The door clinked shut behind him and I was left to finish myself, the lingering residue from his tenta-dick helping to slick up my motions and make what I was picturing that much more real. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling me close as his length wrapped around mine in that incredible sensation that I was already craving again. My hand moved rapidly up and down filling the echoing space with harsh squelching noises. I came with a scream of his name that clattered around on the glass. Thick, warm cum oozed down my cock and over my hand, pooling between my legs. I panted softly in the sudden and harsh silence, already feeling drowsy. Laying back on the cold, clear floor, I noticed the camera in the corner rotate ever so slightly as it got a better view of me spread out on the glass. I gave the camera, and the spaceman looking though it, a wink before closing my eyes and muttering. “Come back soon babe.”


End file.
